Queen of the Guards
by Johnny Evelyn
Summary: All Sif wanted was to be a part of the guard, and defend her fellow dwarves. She never dreamed that she would eventually end up looking after the Royal Family or that she would in charge of guarding a Princes' heart.
1. The Raw Beginnings

An old dwarf sat his table polishing his sword he had earned while in the guards at Erebor when he felt a sharp tug on his beard coming from beneath the table. He pushed his chair back and stood up to find a tiny little dwarfling swinging happily from the end hanging just at his middle. Sofin let out a rumbling laugh and scooped the small child into his arms. It was his granddaughter Sif he had claimed care of her after her parents had been killed in a raid by goblins on their trade route through the Greenwood.

"Now Sif what are you doing out of bed, it's late and you need your sleep."

"I wanted to see your sword!"

Sofin was taken back by her answer "My sword? Whatever for girl"

"Can you teach me to use it?"

"Teach you!? I don't think so sweetheart, swords are not for young ones and especially not ladies, what would your mother think?" Unfortunately Sofin knew his daughter, Sofi; Sif's mother would have encouraged her daughter to pursue anything she had wanted to do.

"But I want to be a great fighter like you Papa! That way I can always protect you and everyone else I love"

"No No, why don't you leave the fighting to me and the guards eh? You just continue to be sweet"

"Alright" And with that Sif scurried back to bed, and after Sofin had finished polishing his blade he put it onto the highest shelf he could think of… just in case. But it did no good, he found Sif playing with it the next day. Swinging it high above her head and putting dents in all of the furniture. He scolded her, punished her, his it wherever he could but it was no use wherever he hid his sword Sif would quickly find it and take to slashing it about. So finally Sofin decided it was just better to teach her how to use it so she wouldn't damage any else in their home.

Many years passed and Sif became proficient with a sword one of the best her grandfather had ever seen. So she knew that somehow she had to make it into the guards training camp. She had written and begged Dwalin the captain of the training camp to let her enter, but he had refused; saying there was no place for a woman among the guard. She had bested most of those already in training while skirmishing between classes; she knew if they could only just see her skill they would surely have to let her in. So on the first day of training Sif sat amongst the new recruits, wearing her father's old clothes and a beard made of combed sheep's wool glued to her face. As long as no one looked closely she passed fairly well for a male dwarf youth.

Dwalin walked into the arena and eyed his new students, in the middle on the front bench he saw Thorin son of Thrain, his prince; who was now old enough to begin his battle training and his father requested that he take the training with the rest of the dwarven youth. Dwalin bowed low to the prince before stepping back and addressing everyone.

"LISTEN UP!" All eyes turned to Dwalin and mouths closed "This is your first day here, many of you will not be cut out for guards service, so to go ahead and weed out those who just don't have it we are going to have a bracket competition, you will pair up and myself and the other instructors will watch. If you win you move on, if you lose we will determine if you have the potential to learn or will just be wasting our time. Everyone understand?" Heads nodded. "Good, lets get to it"


	2. The Fight of her Life

Sif had battled five others dwarves and had easily overpowered them knocking there wooden swords from their hands. Two of her opponents had been sent home, the rest had been told to stay and to learn from her. Sif had another fight just about to begin so she watched as the other dwarves continued on, as the ranks dwindled down more scrutiny was placed upon the fighters. Dwalin walked over and sat down right next to Sif, she abruptly averted her face seemingly watching another fight going on.

"You're good with a sword, good speed and technique. What's your name lad"

Sif tried to make her voice as deep as possible "Me sir, uh, Sofin… son of Sala"

"Sofin, I know that name he was a guardsman?"

"Yes sir, my father named me after him" Sif winced hoping her lie held and Dwalin didn't press any further.

"Well Sofin, we're coming down the end here if you beat this next lad you'll be in the championship." He clapped her hard on the back and walked over to the ring.

Everyone was watching her now as Sif made her way into the middle of the training area she swung her wooden sword around a few times and took her stance, suddenly a large dwarf, and obviously a few years older than the rest sidled into the middle. Sif could see the muscles straining in his arms, and his knuckles were white from where he gripped the hilt of his wooden axe. Sif knew she was good, but she was still small and it was going to take no small amount of luck to beat this brute. Dwalin called out for the fight to begin and the brute ran straight at Sif his axe high above his head, Sif rolled to the side and made a quick stand to slash at the back of the brute. The earned her one point, she stood again and this time parried forward as the brute turned around she stuck him right in the middle, another point, but he made a quick slash with his axe knocking Sif off balance and sending her sprawling into the sand. She tried to make no noise, but her arm felt on fire where he'd hit and she was having trouble gripping her sword. Sif knew she had to end this quick, so as the brute made another charge at her she held her ground til the last second, when his axe fell she side stepped and using the brutes arms as a springboard leaped over his shoulder spun and push kicked him in the back, with his momentum already forward he face planted into the sand and Sif quickly put her blade at the back of his neck, claiming a kill. Dwalin called the fight over and walked over to Sif who was swaying unsteadily on her feet.

"Goodness lad that was tremendous, I hope you have enough strength in you for one more fight, if you don't we'll still happily keep you on"

Sif was exalted at the fact that she had made it in and made an impression, she thought about just taking the offer and bowing out but her pride wouldn't let her. "I can keep going sir, I'm ready for the next bout"

With that Dwalin whistled for the remaining fighter, Sif's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it was Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; he was royalty. Was this a trick it was illegal to strike royalty. Sif began to feel like she was being set up "Dwalin sir, am I allowed to hit him, I mean he's royalty"

"It's alright lad he knows what he's gotten himself into, I wouldn't worry to much about it, the prince is a fierce and well trained fighter already and hasn't been hit yet. No offense I doubt you'll get a hit in, but if you do it will be forgiven."

Thorin stepped into the middle of the ring with Sif, he didn't even look phased. He took no stance, didn't prepare to block; he just stood there with his sword at his side waiting. Sif bristled at his nonchalance; she took a deep breath and knew that if she was going to solidify her spot in guard training she would have to hit the royal prince. She picked up her sword and prepared, Dwalin stood just on the outside of the arena and called for the fight to start. Suddenly Thorin held his sword in front of him, his whole body coiled and ready. The two combatants circled each other; Sif got impatient first and made a quick lunge at the Prince, who easily knocked her sword to the side. Thorin came in with an overhead blow which Sif blocked. On and on it went with both fighters exchanging blows but neither getting through. Sif was beginning to wear down. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold Thorin off, for he was much stronger and a better fighter. While she was contemplating her strategy, Thorin swung his sword hard from below, kicking up some sand and spraying it into Sif's eyes, she quickly retreated away and tried to rub as much out of her eyes as she could looking to Dwalin to see if they were going to call an end because of the move, but none of the older dwarf trainers made a move. Sif began to see red, _fine if they were going to let him get away with that because he was the prince_ Sif to could use tricks to her advantage. She struggled to deflect the blows from Thorin but finally made a move to put some distance between them, she looked up and noticed to two large lanterns above being used to light the arena. She blocked a few more blows from the Prince before rolling away and scooping up two stones from the ring around the field, she rapidly threw these at the two lanterns hitting both and swinging them to and fro. It did enough to knock out most of the candles inside pitching the ground into darkness, what little light was left was dancing wildly around the ring. Sif only had a small opportunity skirting between the shadows to throw a kick, knocking Thorin off his feet and kicking his blade aside.

Finally when the trainers had grabbed some more lanterns and held them alof, Dwalin could see into the middle of the ring where his prince lay on his back in the sand while the other dwarf Sofin held the sword point to his throat. He noticed the chests of both rising and falling rapidly, but neither moving to let the other up. He could have sworn he saw Sofin push the blade a little deeper as if by some miracle he could cut the Princes throat with a wooden blade.

Thorin was shocked and outraged, he had never been beaten before, much less unarmed and sent to the ground. He stared into the eyes of his opponent who was dangerously close to pushing the wooden blade through his throat. He noticed the eyes were fierce and held fire in them, but they were soft around the edges, he began to take note of the face which was smooth and the beard which seemed to be coming off at the edges, maybe it was the wound he had sustained when the back of his head hit the ground, but he swore that he noticed glue around the dwarfs lips and cheeks. He heard Dwalin shout that the match was over; the other dwarf relaxed just a fraction enough for Thorin to grab him by the shoulders and the beard and to roll them over so that the dwarf's blade was up against his throat. Except that it wasn't a him as Thorin noticed the clump of wool he held in his other hand that had come off the face of the young dwarf… maiden! Thorin jumped back as if he had just crawled on top of a fire.

Sif stood as Dwalin ran over shouting and putting himself between the prince and herself. She knew her ruse was up and was even more furious at Thorin for ruining it; she started pulling the little bits of wool left from her chin. Dwalin finally noticed that Sofin was in fact Sif, the girl who'd come to him begging that he let her train.

"What is the meaning of this?! I told you, you could not train for the guards. You're a girl and have no place here"

"I beat everyone! I deserve a place here. I'm just as good as anyone, I bested our Prince!"

Thorin charged at Sif and was only held back by Dwalin. "How dare you! First off you cheated by entering here, then you cheated with the lights, then you nearly tore my head off."

"Cheated?! What about you throwing sand in my eyes, how dare you accuse me of cheating. It's a battle dear prince, do you think an orc will live by a code of honor?"

"I should have you thrown into the dungeons, you're a stupid girl and you have no place among men"

"ENOUGH!"

Every eye in the arena hall turned to the upper landing where the voice had come from, there standing at the top of the stairs was Thror and Thrain who had come by to watch the proceedings. Thror walked down the steps and into the middle of the trio, he walked around Sif who gave a low bow, then he went and stood in front of Thorin.

Sif was very much regretting her plans now, she hadn't counted on this. The line of Durin was strong and they held together so now Sif was going to be banished to the dungeons and her dreams of working for the guard would never come true. Thror after having looked at his grandson came over to Sif, she bowed her head and waited for the blows to come.

"Look at me girl"

Sif raised her head, and was shocked to see Thror, king under the mountain, smiling down at her.


	3. Onto the next step

Ok so my first 2 chapters were posted pretty quickly at the end of a long night. So here's the backstory. I watched THOR then I watched THE HOBBIT, so basically this story is a culmination of my love for lady warriors, and The Hobbit.

Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

* * *

"Well dear, that was quite a show. I must say I am impressed by your performance." Thror turned then to Dwalin and his grandson. "I want you to train her Dwalin," Dwalin looked dumbstruck and Thorin began to protest, but Thror put a hand up and he was silenced. "And you dear grandson will spar with her frequently, you could learn a thing or two from her." Then he turned back to Sif "When your training is done, Miss…"

"Sif sir, daughter of Sala" She cast a glance over at Dwalin whose eyes glared at her, but his mouth was set in a smirk.

"Well miss Sif, when your training is done and you have shown the same standard of performance as you have today I would like you to be apart of the Royal Guard"

Sif's jaw dropped, the only one whose mouth opened wider was Thorin. She had the opportunity to be apart of the Royal Guard, protecting the royal family itself. Only the most skilled of warriors were ever chosen for such a position. She bowed low to Thror. "Thank you my king, I will train hard to make myself worthy of such an honor"

"I believe you will. Now Dwalin continue on with your training."

With Thror having condoned Sifs training there was no room for protest. The training continued on for several more hours that day. Many of the other recruits congratulated Sif. Several of them had grown up with her and claimed they knew it was her all along. She basked in the praise and couldn't wait to go tell her Papa. Dwalin finally called an end to the training, Sif stepped away from the partner she'd been sparring with and shook his hand. She'd had more fun than she could possibly imagine that day, and the idea that she was on her way to being a part of the guard had her spirits soaring. As she was leaving though she caught sight of Thorin leaving as well, he was stooped over and as their eyes met he glared and then quickly looked away. She sighed to herself, if she was going to have to spar with him she would definitely have to watch her back.

* * *

Thorin sank down into the couch in his room, _a girl_ he thought; a girl had bested him. He had been training to be a warrior for nearly all his life and now this young maiden had put him on his back. His anger and wounded pride was only tampered by a begrudging admiration for the girls' skill. _Sif;_ now he would have to see her constantly and then one day she would be guarding him. The thought of his life in her hands infuriated him further; he didn't need a baby sitter, especially not a girl at that. The door to his room opened and closed, without even looking up he knew who it was; probably come to mock him.

"So I have heard what happened at the training field. You were beat by a girl! Really it's not that all surprising, but I really do want to meet her. I think we shall be the best of friends"

"Go away sister I do not long to hear your thoughts at present"

Dis ignored his request and instead sat down next to him, looking at the back of his head while he was bent over. "You have quite a lump back here, your hard head has saved you"

"Oh thank you, I'm so glad it's useful for something."

"Don't worry dear brother, keep training and maybe one day you'll beat her. Maybe you'll even like her, who knows"

"Don't be ridiculous"

* * *

Sif went with several other dwarfs to the pub to grab some food and a drink. She sat down next to a cute dwarf named Arik who was also training as a guard.

"Well you did quite well for yourself today, the first lady dwarf to train for the guard. A toast to you!" Many of the other dwarfs raised their mugs. Sif raised hers in salute to them. Several people eyed her from across the pub, others came to congratulate her, some of the older dwarfs gave her a once over and scoffed. Eventually everyone went back to their own conversations and Sif was able to drink in peace and enjoy the stories from her fellow dwarfs. After a while Arik leaned in close to Sif. "So tell me, why did you dress up like a male and want to train as a guard anyways?"

"My grandfather raised me, he was part of the guard many years ago and I've always looked up to him. I've known all my life that I wanted to be a warrior like him. I begged Dwalin to let me train, but he refused so I disguised myself."

"So you just planned on being a male for the rest of your life?"

"Well no… I guess I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I just wanted to get into training."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out, you make a much prettier lady" With that he gave her a wink.

She saw him stand and walk over to the barmaids to flirt, she shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Sif left the party pretty early she was eager to tell her grandfather of what had happened. She made it back to their small apartment and found him smoking on a pipe and reading by the fire.

"Papa you'll never guess what's happened!"

"Hmm… did you sneak into guard training, beat up our prince, and then win the admiration of the king?"

Sif sighed, she should have known the news would travel quickly. "I can't tell, are you proud or angry at me?"

"I am proud, not angry, but I am also worried" Sif came to sit in front of him by the fire. He looked down at her and took her chin in his hand. "You've always wanted to be a warrior, I never could manage to hide my sword from you and you do have great skills" Sofin leaned back and sighed and set his pipe down, so he could look directly at Sif "But you've never actually seen battle, its not always the physical side that can take its toll. You have to be willing to sacrifice, you will see people you love fall all around you. If what they say is true and you will eventually be in the Royal Guard you have to be willing to lay down your life for that family. Do you have that in you?"

Sif bowed her head; she knew she hadn't given that part much thought. "I will Papa, I know I haven't seen battle yet, but if the time comes I promise I will be ready"

"When the time comes child, when. Times are prosperous now, but it just makes us more of a target. Always be watchful and mindful."


	4. A fire awakens

I've changed this chapter a bit, I wanted to give a little more depth and time to the relationship between characters.

* * *

Many months passed and Sifs became the top in training, she could easily defeat anyone in her class. When she wasn't working on fighting techniques with Dwalin then she was learning from his older brother Balin about strategies and looking for the weaknesses in your opponents. She had become close friends with Arik who sparred with her on a regular basis. He continuously flirted with her and asked for dates, but she knew him to be a shameless womanizer and would not yield to him. She and Thorin had attempted to do as the king requested and spar together but after only a couple of bouts had ended with both bleeding and panting Dwalin had determined that it would be best for the both of them to stay away from each other. Both happily agreed. She and Dwalin developed a strong teacher to student friendship, after having spent time with him she could tell he was loyal beyond all thought to the line of Durin and was fierce in battle. Sif eagerly looked forward to a time when she could serve beside him.

As it was getting close to the end of training and Thror already knew that he would be bringing Sif into the Royal Guard he decided she needed to meet the royal family. So one evening Thror called for Sif to join them for dinner in his main hall. Thror escorted her in and introduced her to his household.

"Please come I believe the only one you haven't been acquainted with is my granddaughter Dis"

A beautiful dwarf maiden came forward, Sif made to bow low but the woman grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a fierce hug. "So you are the one who beat up my brother? I do believe I love you already. Please come sit by me, I want to know everything about you!" The womans exuberance caught Sif off guard but she found it was infectious. Soon she was telling Sif all about her parents having died when she was little, how her grandfather had raised her. Both Thror and Thrain listened in and laughed when she recounted how she had always found her grandfathers sword even though he would hide it in the most ridiculous of places.

Thorin arrived in the main hall late in the evening long after his grandfather had called him to dinner. He walked in to sounds of laughter from his sister which made him smile, he was always glad to hear her happy. Then he heard another laugh one that was husky and lovely, it made him stop short when he realized the sound was coming from Sif. Also the only place left at the table was next to her.

"Ah Thorin, you're late. Please take a seat so we can begin eating" Thror gestured to the seat next to Sif as he was eager to begin eating.

Sif saw Thorin hesitate then grudgingly take the seat next to her, as the food was served an awkward silence descended with both Thorin and Sif attempting to not look at each other. Thorin felt more uncomfortable than ever, he could see her from the corner of his eye. For the first time he actually saw her as a woman not the girl who had given him a nasty head wound. She had toned up from the training and was amazing at fighting. She was also very pretty Thorin admitted to himself, but he would never dare to tell her that. Feeling stupid at his perusal of her Thorin began to eat with more vigor and they continued to eat in silence. Finally as Thror finished his own meal he cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him.

"The reason I brought you here my lady Sif is because I would like you after your graduation to begin as a personal guard for my grandchildren, especially Dis. Since you two seem to get along so well it is fitting." Dis' face broke into a wide grin and Sif couldn't help but smile back. "Thorin…"

"I do not need a personal guard; I have many of the warriors around me already. I shall be fine"

"Be that as it may Sif will still be partially responsible for your well-being, she will be here to keep an eye out when I or your father cannot. She has already shown exceptional skills in fighting and most of all reading people. It is my decision, Sif this will mean that you will move to a quarter up here near the family and you shall accompany us should we travel anywhere. Are you prepared for this task?"

Sif paused a moment and looked at each face in turn, she lingered a bit on Thorin who would not meet her gaze. Then she turned back to Thror with determination in her features "I am your majesty"

"Good, graduation is in three weeks time, we have a room prepared for you if you would like to begin moving your things"

"Thank you sir"

Three weeks later graduation was over, Sif had been awarded her place among the Royal Guard and her grandfather had been the one to place her pin on her tunic. As they sat for the last time in the little spot in front of the fire her grandfather beamed with pride.

"I can't believe this day is finally here. You did it, you're apart of the guards! I have no doubts now that you will make an excellent personal guard for the royal family."

"Thank you Papa, I will miss you."

"Oh we'll see each other from time to time, we're still in Erebor."

"I know, it just seems so daunting, constantly looking after Dis and Thorin" She rolled her eyes as she said his name.

"I think you'll find that their lives are much like ours they get up, they do their duties, and continue that day-to-day. Don't worry you'll be fine"

"Except that the Prince hates me, how am I supposed to protect someone whose main goal is going to be avoiding me?"

"You'll find a way I'm sure, and in time you will learn to appreciate each other. You must remember though that he is your Prince and you now work for him, so you must keep your temper in check"

"I will do my best"

"Good, now let's get this stuff out of here. You have royals to guard"

Sif beamed at her grandfather and both began to pull the cart with her things up to the palace.

…..

When Sif began moving her things into the room they had given her she was amazed at its sheer size. It was attached by a small hallway to Dis' room and was just down the hall from Thorin's so she could keep an eye on them. Dis greeted her excitedly and she showed her around the palace letting her know all the secret back routes and main routes to and from everything.

Many weeks passed and Sif settled into her routine easily, it was much like her grandfather had described. Sif had been fitted with her own armor and a new sword specially made for her, Dwalin had given her several smaller weapons to hide among her person. She got up every morning with Dis and accompanied her to the market and out on trips to Dale occasionally. Frequently she would accompany Thorin on diplomatic errands and stand watch as he conducted his business. Frequently he would try to deliberately lose her or would ignore her heeds for safety. In the evenings when Sif knew the Prince and Princess were safely within the palace she would head down to the pub and meet up with Arik. She usually ended up venting to him for most of the evening.

"He's completely arrogant; how the bloody hell do they expect me to protect him when he doesn't even want the protection."

"Are you going to sleep with me?"

Sif sputtered on her drink "What!? No where did that come from?"

"Oh well it was worth a shot. I listen to you complain about the Prince… a lot. I figured I'd see if I could get something out of it"

"You're such a jerk"

"I know but you love it. Look he's the Prince, and you're his guard but you're also the woman who kicked his ass on the first day of training. You will have to win his respect"

"Easier said than done"

"I haven't seen anything yet that you can't do" He gave her a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks… but I'm still not sleeping with you"

"Damn" he muttered to himself as he pulled his hand back. Sif began laughing and finished of her drink.

…..

A few days later Thorin was storming down the halls of the palace he had been called by his grandfather to go to the Iron Hills to visit Thror's brother Gror. The thing that had the Prince in a terror though was that Thror had commanded that Thorin take only Sif with him.

"_Grandfather you can't be serious, Dwalin is perfectly suited…"_

"_I need Dwalin here, and you need to get over this idiotic grudge against that girl"_

"_I hold no grudge against her I just think she is uneeded"_

"_And I don't. So she will accompany you to the Iron Hills"_

…_.._

That evening Sif was packing for her trip to the Iron Hills, she angrily shoved things into a bag not being able to get over her previous encounter with a certain dwarf.

_Sif was walking back through the halls having accompanied Dis out to the market and back to the palace when Thorin called from behind her she spun around to see him glaring down at her._

"_My grandfather has commanded that you accompany me to the Iron Hills, we leave tomorrow morning"_

"_I will prepare my things, who else will be accompanying us?"_

"_No one it is just us" He said through clenched teeth "I would be safer by myself" He muttered to himself but loud enough for Sif to hear, her blood began to boil as she marched to her room._

Dis crept into the room through their shared hall and flopped onto the bed, she didn't even need to ask what the source of Sif's anger was.

"So what did my pig-headed brother do this time?"

"I'm to escort him to the Iron Hills, just myself. And can you believe he had the nerve to say that he would be safer going alone!"

"Yes, yes I can believe he had the nerve to say that. He is an idiot after all. It will be alright it's not a far journey or a hard one. Just the both of you come back safe" She rolled over and squeezed Sif's bicep.

"We shall both come back unharmed, unless he should give me reason to kill him" Dis just laughed and bid Sif good night.

Sif rose early the next morning and had ponies ready and waiting for herself and Thorin. He stalked out of the main gates of Erebor and grabbed from the reigns from her, Sif just rolled her eyes and hopped on her pony. The journey to the Iron Hills was silent except for the occasional pauses and commands from Thorin, Sif did her job the best she could scouting ahead and keeping her sword ready in case of danger. The trip there was pleasant and met without misfortune.

They finally arrived at the halls of Gror and were welcomed in. The dwarfs of the Iron Hills while similar to their kin in Erebor had a much tougher demeanor having chosen a more difficult life to live, there were no precious gems in these mountains only iron ore and metals. Sif didn't see people roaming freely and smiling like you would find in Erebor. She stood close to Thorin. She felt more than a little uncomfortable in this place and hoped their visit would be short. Finally Gror followed by his own guards came down and greeted them.

"AH Thorin my great-nephew how are you?" He grasped Thorin and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Very well uncle, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well, life is tough but we manage. How is my brother, going soft over there in his cushy home in the lonely mountain is he?"

"He is doing well, as fierce and strong as ever"

"Wonderful, wonderful" Gror's eyes settled on Sif who had remained stoic and silent just behind Thorin "And who is this beauty? Thorin have you taken a wife?"

"No definitely not, this is just my guard Sif"

Sif tried not to flinch at his comment, but extended her hand out to Gror "A woman guard, ha. What is this world coming too" Some of Gror's guards joined in with little snickers and sideways glances to each other. Gror reached over and took Sifs hand but rather than shaking it brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Thorin noticed the looks in his great uncles eyes and those of his guards, roaming up and down Sif's body. Thorin couldn't explain why but a surge of anger went through him as they looked at her, he could see Sif's jaw clenched as she respectfully introduced herself to Gror. Thorin put himself between them breaking the lecherous stare of his great-uncle.

"She is an amazing fighter; she beat me on our first day of training."

Sif's jaw nearly hit the floor at Thorin's words; she quickly shut it again but could barely register the fact that the prince had just complimented her. He normally went around telling her how unnecessary she was. She shook her head and tried not to think about it and to keep from making eye contact with the men in Gror's guard trying to mouth jibes and invitations to her.

"Well that is quite impressive, but her beauty is wasted on guarding you Thorin. You would be much more appreciated in a different service to the palace royals I think" He winked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Uncle we have much to discuss so if you would lead the way"

"Ah yes come this way, Miss Sif you may follow my guardsmen down to the hall where they will be supping. I'm afraid I was not aware that a lady would be accompanying Thorin so no room was prepared. I hope you don't mind a cot in the barracks with the other guards"

Thorin held up a hand "I feel it would be best if she remained with me…"

"I'll be alright" Sif interjected not wanting to seem 'to prim' in front of Gror's guards; she would deal with the sleeping arrangements "A cot is fine"

So Thorin followed his uncle to the palace and Sif followed the other guards to the barracks, neither managed to catch site of the other's backwards glances as they went in opposite directions.

….

Later that evening after having eaten a cold meal and trying to avoid speaking to the other guards, Sif pulled out her bed roll and laid it on the cot she was given. It was hard and lumpy but Sif doubted she would sleep anyway. The hairs on her neck were standing on end and everything in her body was telling her not to trust any of the men here. So when the candles were put out she slept lightly and kept herself tucked tight together.

Sif was shocked out of her sleep by the feeling of a heavy body crushing down on top of hers, the force of which knocked the air out of her lungs and then a hairy large hand clamped down over her mouth. She reached for her sword but the bodies other hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it under her head. She tried to buck the weight of the man off of her but she couldn't get any leverage on the small cot. So Sif rolled from side to side tossing herself back and forth as the hand on her mouth clamped down harder trying to deprive her of oxygen. Finally one of the legs of the cot buckled and assailant and Sif went tumbling to the floor, her head connected sharply on the stone. Sif scrambled to grab her sword in the dark, but she grabbed what felt like a splintered piece of wood that must have come off the cot and she swung as hard as she could at where she assumed her attackers head to be. It connected sharply and the dwarf gave off a shrill cry that woke the barracks. Soon candles were being lit and the night watch came running in to investigate behind them were Thorin and Gror.

Thorin held his lantern high; he could see a damaged cot in the corner and a dwarf lying on his side with a nasty gash in his head, as he moved closer he saw huddled in the corner, Sif holding her broken cot leg ready to strike again at anything that came near her. There was a small cut at her temple and a red hand imprint around her lips. A fire raged to life in Thorin and he ran at the dwarf lying on the ground, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

"It was nothing sir"

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' happened. Now tell me" He shook the dwarf hard and grabbed a dagger from his boot.

"I I I… was ju… just looking to have a little fun. I'm sorry your majesty"

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY? Get out of my sight, you're lucky I'm not your king or you'd be flogged, hung, and your remains burnt. Although I may not have even had the chance had we not made it down here quickly or she" He knodded over to Sif "would have cut your throat out" With that Thorin let the dwarf fall back to the ground and he went over and held a hand out to Sif. She took it after a moment's hesitation, picking up her sword and armor she was escorted out by Thorin. He led her through the halls and back to the room he was staying in. He led her to sit on a chair by the fire while he grabbed a basin of water to clean her wound. He came back over to her to find her staring into the fire he reached up gingerly and touched her temple; she winced sharply and pulled away from him. He snapped his hand back and glared at the ground.

Sif thought he was mad at her; angry she wasn't able to defend herself better. She was still in shock from the attack and adrenaline was just beginning to settle in her blood, so she felt a wave of shame and insecurity wash over her. She began to ramble out excuses "I'm sorry I should have been more alert and more cautious, I won't be caught off guard again."

He stared at her bewildered "What? You don't need to apologize"

"I do sir; I know you think I'm not capable of being a guard. But I am, I can; and I know you're angry I didn't better defend myself. I know tonight did not show that I am a capable guard but despite what you think about my abilities what happened tonight won't happen again your highness I promise. I'll do better"

Thorin had never before felt so small and ashamed; he had never realized how arrogant and narrow-minded he was. Here he was appalled by Gror's guard's treatment of Sif when he had treated her with the same lack of respect as they had. He had refused to let himself be impressed by her skills, but now that he stared at her he realized how truly capable she was. She had protected herself as anyone would have in that situation nothing about it had been found lacking. He couldn't even begin to find an adequate apology so he grabbed his bed roll and began laying it out on the floor, when it was ready he crawled inside.

Sif looked at him weirdly still clutching her possessions "What are you doing?"

"Take the bed, you'll be comfier there"

"My lord really I can lay on the floor it won't bother me"

"You've been through enough tonight, just take the bed. It's the least I can offer you as an apology"

"You don't owe me an apology your highness, it wasn't your fault"

Thorin sighed and sat up "No not for this, I owe you an apology for all the times I thought so little of you. I didn't realize til I saw the way the men here treated you; that I have been treating you with the same condescension as they have. For that I apologize, you are a great warrior and you have earned your place amongst the guard. I let my pride get in the way of my better judgment and for that too I apologize."

Sif was stunned and sat blinking at him for a long while thinking she was probably still dreaming and would at any moment wake up again on a rough cot. Finally she regained her wits "Thank you, I appreciate it" With that Thorin laid back down and Sif went over and crawled into the bed. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her as she slept.

Thorin watched Sif as she fell asleep noticing how her breathing calmed to an even steady pace, and he knew from that moment on that he held a new respect for her and no matter what he would never let another man hurt her ever again, especially himself.

* * *

So probably every chapter after this that I've already uploaded will have a few revisions


	5. Making amends

So some changes here too then I'm hoping to get the next chapter up quick

* * *

Thorin and Sif headed towards Erebor early the next morning, Sif was grateful to be out of the Iron Hills. Even though dwarves are accustomed to being underground for long periods Sif took in a deep breath of fresh air when she and Thorin hit the open plains. She was glad to be out of the Iron Hills and away from the gruff men Gror commanded. She trotted along happily beside Thorin as they traveled; she chuckled a little and shook her head.

Thorin looked at Sif puzzled "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, it's just weird that as a dwarf I'd be grateful to get out of a mountain and into open air."

"I do agree with you, by Mahal it smelled awful down there. I can't quite put my finger on what it reminded me of but it was something terrible"

Sif let out a deep laugh "It smelled like Dwalin! You're going to have to command he bathe more often or soon Erebor will smell like the Iron Hills"

Thorin started laughing along with her, after a little while he sobered up and looked at her seriously "Again I am sorry for what happened there"

"It's alright; it makes me appreciate what I have"

"And what's that?"

"A good home, a job that I love, and a king who takes care of his kingdom and ensures everyone can prosper"

"Thror is a great king"

"You're going to be just like him one day"

Thorin turned to her sharply, she'd never complimented him and wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or sincere "Are you joking with me"

"No I mean it; you will be a great king someday. I will admit you are arrogant and sometimes misguided in your opinions of others" She smirked at him when she caught his wounded look "But you have a good heart and you've shown you can be humble and wise. I have no doubt you will be a great king, you are entirely devoted to your subjects I know there's nothing you would not do for them"

"Thank you"

"And don't worry, I shall always be here to watch your back and tell you when you're being a prat"

Thorin stared at her in indignation at her nerve, but when she began laughing again he couldn't help but smile. They continued on keeping up a light banter, Thorin realized how easy it was to talk to Sif and her intelligence and wit was more pleasing than cracking jokes with Dwalin. He was beginning to be very grateful that she had been the one to accompany him and was glad there was an ease in their relationship now rather than the tension from before, which he admitted was entirely his fault. He also admitted to himself that she was a much prettier site than Dwalin. Thorin grudgingly agreed with his Great Uncles statement that she was very beautiful, training and combat had made her much leaner than other female dwarves but she still held the curves of a woman even though she tried to hide it behind mail and armor. Thorin turned his eyes back to the road ahead and shifted slightly in his seat hoping Sif didn't notice.

Sif was glad her comments had not upset him; she had just blurted them out not thinking before she spoke. She was glad for a change from the stony silence they once shared. She found that the prince was sharp and clever in his comebacks and very funny, he was not the dour and curt royal she had thought him to be. They kept each other laughing for quite some time, and Sif began to love Thorin's laugh it was deep and sincere there was nothing forced about it. She also liked his smile it made him much more handsome and approachable. She quickly averted her gaze when he caught her studying his features, she bit her lip to keep it from twitching completely oblivious to the sharp intake of breath and tightened grip from her companion.

Soon heavy rains on the plains made it difficult to travel and their ponies could not go on, so Thorin and Sif found a small cave in an outcropping of rocks. It was just large enough to get the ponies inside and make a small fire to dry them out. Sif set about cooking some of the provisions they'd brought and then setting out their bed rolls. She was shivering violently her clothes soaked all the way to the skin.

Thorin saw Sif trying to hide the shakes racking her body so he went over to his pack and grabbed out a dry tunic.

"Here put this on, it is large but it will keep you warm better, then you can set your own clothes by the fire."

Sif accepted it gratefully "Thank you"

Thorin watched as she went behind one of the ponies and began removing her tunic, he quickly averted his gaze and started staring out of the mouth of the cave; he could see nothing outside, but could hear howls in the distance. He was startled as Sif came to stand next to him. She was looking down at the floor of the cave but had her head cocked to one side listening to the sounds outside as well. Thorin was thrown off by her nearness and the fact that she was wearing his tunic that hung well to her knees its wide neckline tempting him to look down and take a peek at her chest.

"Are those wolf howls?"

Thorin was pulled back to the possible danger at hand. "No it sounds like a warg, but I don't hear any responses so it's probably a lone male who was cast out of his own pack."

"I'll keep a lookout tonight"

"No get some rest I'll watch for tonight"

"But your majesty… I'm supposed"

"Please, I'm in no mood for sleep. Get some rest and then you can be the lookout tomorrow."

Sif obliged, bringing Thorin a bowl of the soup before getting into her bed roll. Even though he was weary from the journey Thorin would get no sleep, he was worried about the warg if it was out in this weather it surely meant it had picked up their scent. He wanted to be ready for the probable attack, and even though he knew Sif to be capable of looking after herself this would be her first encounter with a warg where as Thorin had encountered them once before on a trip he had taken into the greenwood. He, Dwalin, and the company of dwarves with them had just barely escaped so he had reason to be anxious when there was only Sif and himself this time. He looked back on her sleeping form and saw her curled on her side deep in sleep.

Or so he thought, Sif would get no sleep that night not while there was the possibility of danger and Thorin was involved. Previously she would have only cared for the prince in the capacity that she was his guard and it was her duty to look after him, but now she felt a need to look out for him and an attraction she probably shouldn't. She enjoyed their trip together and the companionable teasing of each other. It seemed that gone were the days when they were rivals; now they fell easily into their positions around each other. He was the Prince of Erebor and she was there to protect him, she realized it could be nothing more. Sif curled into a ball next to the fire, she tried to stop herself but she couldn't; she held Thorin's tunic up to her face and breathed in a deep breath. It smelled of earth and minerals, and a scent that was uniquely Thorin. She kept herself turned so she could just see Thorin out of the corner of her eye and she took the time to rest her body.

A few hours later Sif heard a growl and saw Thorin shift and take a stance. Before she even had a chance to roll over a large warg jumped through the mouth of the cave knocking Thorin to the ground and pinning him. Thorin managed to get his blade into the wargs mouth to keep his jaws from clamping shut on his head. Quickly Sif grabbed her sword lying next to her and ran at the beast. It was so encompassed in trying to get at Thorin it didn't notice her giving her the chance to jump up and bury her sword into the top of the beasts' skull, it gave a few shudders then went limp. Sif helped to roll it off Thorin then immediately set to checking for wounds. He had a large gash just at his shoulder but other than that there were no other injuries.

"We need to clean that up, can you remove your tunic. I'll get the bandages"

"I'll be alright" He grunted with the strain of trying to sit up, he felt bruises forming on his chest and his ribs were on fire.

"Please sir, just let me clean it. That cut could get infected easily"

"Alright, and please just call me Thorin when it's just us"

"Fine" Sif came back quickly with some water and some balm. She stopped short when she noticed the naked expanse of Thorin's chest; he was well muscled and much leaner than many dwarfs.

Thorin caught her looking him over, it made him feel rather smug. "Enjoying your show"

Annoyed at having been caught Sif wasn't particularly gentle with cleaning and dressing Thorin's wound. After it was all finished Sif went back to the packs and began putting everything away, she was completely flummoxed by the site of the partially naked prince so she took some deep breaths and stilled her nerves, before turning back to him. Mercifully he was clothed again; Sif went to help him up and helped him get his pack put on the ponies.

"Thank you for saving my life"

"It is my job, but you're welcome. I don't think I'd want you to get killed even if it weren't my job to protect you." With that Sif led her pony to the mouth of the cave the sun was coming up and the rain had stopped. "We should probably get moving again"

"Indeed" Thorin was still staring wide eyed dwelling on what she had said. He finally moved his pony to the entrance where Sif helped him up then hopped on her own. They were off, both smiling Thorin made sure to keep closer to her than ever before.

Sif knew deep down in her heart that she would not let anything bad happen to her Prince.


	6. A Cold Wind Blows

I have revised chapters 4&5 so if you're going "wait this is familiar" thats why.

* * *

It had taken them an extra day for Thorin and Sif to make it back to Erebor. Dis was waiting on the armaments looking out for their arrival, when she saw two ponies round the bend she rushed down and out the main gates. Dis ran up to Sif first and nearly pulled her from her saddle, while Thorin was left to slide off his horse on his own despite his injured shoulder. Eventually Dwalin came and grabbed the reins of both ponies. Dis was energetically questioning Sif about the journey.

"You're a day late; I thought something terrible had happened. I was about to send Dwalin and Hinli after you!"

Sif smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend. "We got held up by some rain, and then a warg came… wait Hinli? Whose Hinli?"

"A Warg! Did you just say a warg?" Finally Dis looked over at her brother and noticed the bandaging around his shoulder. "Oh Aulë, Thorin what happened" She ran over and grasped her brothers arm.

Thorin winced "A warg caught us after we made camp, it knocked me to the ground but fortunately Sif was able to kill it before it took off my head"

"How dare you put my friend in danger!"

"I'm touched by your concern Dis, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go inside" Thorin shook his head and stalked past both girls to make his way inside. Dwalin followed after him leading the ponies trying his best to contain his laughter through closed lips.

Sif went and put her arm through Dis' and led her back into the gates. "So now that we have established that everyone is fine, would you mind telling me who the bloody hell Hinli is?"

Dis' face practically glowed "He is a lovely dwarf that I met at the market just after you left; he was very friendly and then he announced he would like to court me"

"Well that was quick. Dis are you sure he's trustworthy?"

"I think so, but father doesn't. That's why I'm so glad you're finally back. Father has said I may only be around Hinli as long as long as I have a chaperone"

"Oh great, no offense but accompanying two people while they court seems disgusting"

"I know it's not great. No offense but I don't particularly want a chaperone, but I have to have one and so far it's been Dwalin. I don't think I need to tell you what that's been like"

"No I can imagine it has been awful. Alright I don't really have a choice, but I will make the most of it. So will you take me to meet this Hinli"

"Of course where did you think we were going?"

Sif suddenly realized that Dis had started leading her towards one of the large eating halls and so her chaperoning would begin now. Once they entered the hall Dis led Sif to a back table where a lovely young male dwarf sat with flowers in front of him. It was odd to see a dwarf with flowers since most of their times was spent in jewels and precious metals. The dwarf turned around and Sif could see his appeal to Dis, he was handsome if not rugged enough for Sif, he had a lovely smile and seemed to be all eyes for Dis. He looked to be around Dis' age maybe a little older which meant he was a few years younger than Sif. The dwarf ran up and swung Dis around in his arms and handed her the flowers.

"Sif this is Hinli, Hinli this is my best friend… and body guard Sif. He gave me flowers when we first met, he said I probably had all the jewels and precious stones I could ever want so he wanted to give me something I probably didn't have. Isn't it sweet?"

Sif had to admit it was clever. Many dwarves had courted Dis; promising her jewels and precious metal, trinkets and wares; but none of them seem to realize she was the princess of Erebor she could ask for any of that and it would be laid at her feet. Sif extended her hand and smiling Hinli grabbed it and shook.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sif; Dis has told me much about you"

"Well I'm glad you seem excited to meet me considering I'm basically here to deem if you're worthy of Dis" Sif was testing the young dwarf to see if he was easily intimidated. Dis had become like a little sister to her and she wouldn't let just anyone with no metal in them court her. But Hinli smiled even brighter.

"I have no doubts, believe me I am honest in my intentions"

"I'll be judge of that, but first let's eat, I've had nothing but rations that last couple of days. Come and tell me all about yourself Hinli"

The trio of dwarfs sat and talked for hours, Sif realized she very much liked Hinli and could see why Dis did as well. He was funny and sweet, and doted on Dis like there was no other. Sif had swiftly made up her mind that Hinli was a good match for Dis, just by how happy she was around him, through her reverie and enjoyment she was having with the two Sif felt a slight pang of envy at their obvious affection. She shook it off and realized as a guard for the royal family she just wouldn't have time for such things as courting or a family, but she had gained Dis and Thorin and even Dwalin so she smiled and when the candles dwindled and dwarves began closing up their stores she made Hinli wish Dis a goodnight and led the princess back to her room. As she did most nights she stopped by Thorin's room to tap on the door, he would tap back signaling he was in for the evening and she could retire to her own room. On this night however there was no response as she tapped and Sif realized she hadn't seen Thorin since returning to Erebor. A slow panic crept through her as she searched the palace for him, she had checked the healing rooms first but he was not there. As she made her way through the main hall she ran into Dwalin heading to his chambers.

"Dwalin have you seen the prince? He wasn't in his room when I sent Dis to bed"

"Aye last I saw he was standing on the west terrace"

"Thank you" Sif began to head that way Dwalin calling her stopped her.

"He's alright lass, he goes out there to think. You don't need to worry about him"

"It's my job to" And with that she began to walk briskly toward the terrace. Dwalin shook his head and smiled to himself knowing, what everyone was quickly beginning to see; that there was more than just a job and duty between the Prince and his guard even if they didn't yet acknowledge it.

Thorin stared out over the valley toward the edge of the Misty Mountains; he could feel a cold wind settling in. He had gone to see his grandfather as soon as he had had his shoulder looked at. He'd found him in his treasure room, walking among the hills of gold, Thror hadn't wanted to hear about Thorin's trip or how his brother was faring in the east. He had just kept counting the stores of riches that the dwarves of Erebor had accrued. Thorin had been made aware of gem that had been found in his absence. Thror had named it the Arkenstone and had it set into his throne. He had seen it as a sign of his ordained right as king under the mountain. Thorin had obliged his grandfather but felt uneasy at the growing greed he could see in Thror's eyes. Thorin sighed there was nothing he could about it now; he was to be making preparations for the arrival of the elves who would be along in a few days to pay homage to Thror. He heard a voice calling his name coming up the stairs; he sank back behind a buttress not wanting to speak to anyone. Then he recognized the voice as Sifs so he stepped at and called down the stairs.

"I'm up here"

Sif rounded the corner and was met with Thorins back as he paced along the terrace. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I went by your room and you weren't there."

"It's alright, I just needed to think. I'll be heading down in just a minute"

As Sif turned to leave Thorin hoped she would remain, then he saw her hesitate and turn back to him. "Thorin is everything alright" It made his heart lift to hear her using his actual name.

"Yes and no, I suppose you've heard about my grandfathers Arkenstone?"

"Just bits, Dis filled me in a little. I've been tasked with chaperoning her and her suitor so I didn't have much time for anything else" Thorin turned rapidly, ready to hound her about this so called suitor, but Sif could already anticipate his questions so she held up a hand "It's alright, he's a nice fellow and Dis likes him very much. Don't worry about it, now what's troubling you about the Arkenstone?"

Thorin sighed knowing that anything Dis did would be well watched by Sif and he really didn't need to worry, so he laid out his problems to her. "It has increased my grandfathers' want for wealth dramatically, I fear he already has gold sickness and it will warp his mind. The elves come in two days to pay homage to his divine right to rule"

"What do you fear the outcome will be?"

"I see a war coming, I just don't know from whom. Our wealth has made us prosperous but it has also made us targets"

"You sound like my grandfather; he told me much the same thing when I graduated" Sif stepped in front of him; his face was cast down and his eyes looked at his feet. With her heart beating wildly she raised her hand up to Thorin's face and tucked a stray braid back behind his head. She whispered "People will undoubtedly want what we have; we just have to protect it"

Thorin looked at her earnestly now, Sif's heart caught in her throat knowing in her own mind the deeper meaning behind those words, but hoping Thorin didn't see right through her. He stepped much closer to her leaning down towards her face.


	7. Of Joy and Sorrow

A flash of light in the distance caught their attention. Thorin stood up straight and Sif released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The light was from the city of Dale as the night watch lit them to signal the changing of the guard. A cool wind blew across the terrace and Sif shivered in the cold, she looked once more at Thorin but he was looking out over the land; his face troubled again.

She grabbed his wrist "Come it's late you need to sleep" Thorin simply nodded his head and followed Sif back to the chambers. She saw him safely to his room before retiring herself. It was a long night full of restless sleep for the both of them. The cold had crept into the halls of Erebor and a sense of tread plagued most people. Two days later the King of the wood elves, Thranduil; came to pay homage to the Thror. Sif noticed how graceful they walked as if a good wind could topple them all over. When the elf king got close to the throne; Sif who was standing just behind Thorin inched closer to him, there was something about the pointy eared king that didn't sit well with her. Fortunately the elves left without incident and life returned to normal, somewhat.

Sif continued to chaperone Hinli and Dis and even Thorin accompanied them occasionally, he wanted to make sure that Hinli was a decent enough fellow. After some more time Thorin agreed with Sif that Hinli was a good match for Dis, he was young and free spirited much like she was and he was willing to do anything to make her happy. Hinli had even stood up to Thorin after he implied one time that Dis was ugly and was made to be a spinster and would end up husbandless. Hinli had rounded on him yelling and defending Dis' beauty, he'd even drawn his dagger. Sif had nearly thought she was going to have to kill her best friends love to save the Prince, fortunately Thorin had just been testing Hinli and so the two respected each other. Later Thorin went to Thror and Thrain on Hinli's behalf after he asked for Dis's hand in marriage.

There was a simple wedding with a small gathering for the pair to say their vows to each other and then a huge feast followed that included everyone in Erebor. Dis had commanded that Sif be given the night off from her duty as guard, she mainly required it so Sif would have to dress up for the occasion and so before the feast began Sif found herself in the clutches of a glowing and excited Dis as Hinli sat off to the side and watched as Dis braided Sif's hair into three rows on her head, leaving the long ends to hang loosely down her back. The process was a painful one with Dis pulling her hair and pinching her ears any time Sif tried to turn her head, but the effect was breathtaking.

"Wow Dis, I look… I look… decent."

"And that's not even the end of it, here go put this on." Dis then handed her a royal blue gown.

Sif went behind a screen and changed into the gown, when she came out both Hinli and Dis stood open mouthed and motioned her to give them a spin. The gown was superb it had a deep cowl neck line and a silver belt that had a few small diamonds set into it. It hugged all of Sif's curves and had a short gathered train at the back. Dis finally tied a small silver ribbon around Sif's neck that had a teardrop jewel hanging from it; it caught the candlelight and threw it in a rainbow along the wall.

"This was one of my mothers favorites, she wanted Thorin's wife to have it, should he ever get married"

"What? Well then I shouldn't wear it if it's saved for someone"

"Really? Who do you think that someone's going to be? He rarely leaves your side if he doesn't have to, he can't keep his eyes off you"

"I'm his guard! It wouldn't be proper"

"Not tonight you're not so just see, everyone else already sees it. It's about time the two of you caught on"

"We can't Dis, one day Thorin will have to marry a princess, which I am not"

"But what if you love each other?"

Sif just gave her an incredulous look, Thorin wasn't even interested in her much less in love, but there was that moment on the terrace about a month ago when she'd been sure he was about to kiss her. She just shook her head she was having fanciful thoughts that weren't going to come true. One day he would get married to a princess usually one that would be advantageous to the kingdom, that's how it always was and always would be.

Thorin was sitting at the head table waiting for the couple to arrive at the banquet, people were milling around everywhere and many were singing and praising the match. Dwalin was sitting next to Thorin, watching with amused interest at the revelry, he looked to the side at his Prince he noticed him scanning the crowd never settling on one spot long and constantly craning his neck towards the door.

"She's coming in with Dis you know. She is her wedding maiden this evening"

Thorin knew who he was speaking about but played dumb none the less "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Right, sure you don't" Dwalin just started laughing, amused at his Princes flustered face.

Finally a trumpet sounded and everyone went quiet, they made a path as the couple made their way to the head table. Sif followed behind Dis holding her veil, she felt so out of place in the dress so she kept her eyes down hoping not to trip or make a fool of herself. If she had looked up she would have seen the barely contained laughter of Dwalin and the dinner plate sized eyes of Thorin. He couldn't even keep his face from showing his shock, Sif looked stunning in her dress that Thorin didn't even spare a glance for his sister, he saw how she kept her eyes down which made her even more endearing, Thorin could tell she didn't even notice how astounding she looked. More than several pairs of eyes followed her rather than the wedding couple as they made there way onto the dais that held the main table. As Dis took her place Sif laid her veil behind her, smoothing it across her back. Then she took her own place right between Dis and Thorin. Everyone was still completely silent, til Dis finally stood and yelled to the room.

"Everyone eat and drink. I'M MARRIED!"

A rousing cheer called throughout the room as everyone raised their jugs and cups, the music began again and everyone went back to their merrymaking. Sif couldn't help but smile as she watched Dis and Hinli; they only had eyes for each other. She was ecstatic for her friend. As she watched them Thorin watched her, he couldn't help but stare at her she was gorgeous. He had always thought her pretty and admired her strength but he'd never given thought to her as a lady. It was like discovering a whole new side of her. Dwalin elbowed Thorin in the side and gestured over at Sif. Thorin shook his head but Dwalin continued to press on, finally Thorin sighed and leaned in toward Sif. Suddenly though she stood and ran out to the dance floor. Thorin found himself staring dumfounded as he watched her jump into the arms of another man.

Sif had been watching the dancers and one particularly good looking man caught her attention, she left her place at the dais and ran towards her grandfather. She leapt into his arms and he hugged her fiercely. He spun her around then set her down, "My dear you are practically glowing. It's lovely to see you" He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Papa it's good to see you"

"How have you been faring with your job?"

"It is much like you said with the occasional bit of danger"

"Well it looks like you are very happy, I'm glad"

"I'm Papa" Sif turned to look back at the dais she saw Dis and Hinli still engrossed in each other, then she looked over and caught Thorin's eyes for a moment they stared at one another. Sif couldn't read the expression on his face especially from the distance so she broke contact first. Turning back to her grandfather they were swept into a very jovial line dance that had begun. Soon Sif was bouncing and dancing with everyone else, she had met up with Arik from her training days and the pair was dancing around Arik was being his normal flirtatious self, several times Sif had to slap his hand away from her bum, but she let a few advances slide, she was having to much fun to care. What she didn't notice was the pair of grey eyes that glared at her from across the room.

Thorin nursed his drink watching as every young dwarf danced with Sif; in his mind he beat them all in various ways for daring to touch her. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his sour thoughts he turned to find his father standing over him looking out at the sea of dancers.

"Why don't you go dance with her?"

Thorin didn't try to play dumb with Dis "I can't Dis?"

"Why not? Do your feet not work?"

"What would be the point Dis, nothing will ever come of it."

"I see the way you look at her, you love her Thorin admit it"

"Yes!" He tried to snap his mouth shut before the word was out but Dis was already smirking, he sighed and looked at her squarely "It does not matter how I feel Dis, one day I will be expected to marry someone to ally our kingdom with. If I dare to do anything with Sif it would just hurt us both later, and I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her again. It's just fantasy Dis and I am asking you to please let it go"

"When you are King you can decide whatever you want"

"It is exactly the opposite Dis I will decide whatever everyone else wants, my own feelings will be meaningless" With that he rose and exited the banquet. The weight of his birthright was choking him and he couldn't stand to watch something he could never have.

Sif was completely light headed from dancing and mead; finally the band began to play a slower song. She was still wrapped in the arms of Arik who was trying to pull her closer but she kept her arms braced against his elbows. This dance was much to intimate to share with him and suddenly a wave of sorrow hit her, knowing that no matter who danced with her it would not be who her heart desired it to be. She began to back away from him swaying unsteadily; she turned away from him and ran into the broad chest of another dwarf.

Dwalin had seen Thorin run from the room and saw the pained expression on Dis's face, when he saw Dis begin to stare at Sif he knew what they had been talking about. He had also tried to broach the subject with Thorin but he knew what was expected of his Prince and that Thorin would always put the needs of the kingdom above his own. He just hoped it wouldn't turn his friend into an empty vessel. He turned to see Sif dancing with Arik, he knew Arik was nice enough but when mead was involved he could get pushy and considering how much mead Sif had had herself he knew he should probably step in. So he went over and Sif ran straight into him as she turned away from Arik, he saw the tears in her eyes and the way her breath didn't seem to want to exit her lungs. It terrified him more than anything, he had trained this girl as tough as he had his men and she had never once cried or shown pain. He looped his arm through hers and led her out of the hall.


End file.
